Ash The Aura Knight!
by Pokewriter1
Summary: Ash Becomes A Aura Knight!How will his life continue?
1. Chapter 1

Ash the Aura Knight!

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Ash Ketchum, A sixteen year old boy woke up from his sleep. Yawn...Oh! I am late for my first day

as a Aura Gurdian ! Let's go PIkachu! He said to his lifelong partner Pikachu. We have to go and

meet Riley. Ash he was about to go outside of the door the door opened. It was Riley!

Hey Ash,lets go otherwise we will be late. Riley said. Yeah, your'e right. Lets go! Together they

went to the tree of beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

Ash The Aura Knight!

Chapter 2 :The Training Begins!

When he reached the tree of beginning , he met Sir Aaron, his

New trainer. Hey Ash, This is Sir Aaron, your new Trainer. Now he

Will teach you how to become a Aura Knight. Riley said. Glad to

Meet you Sir Aaron, I am Ash Ketchum from pallet said.

Call him Sir Ash Riley said .Lets begin our training,shall we? asked Sir , of course.

Said Ash. Okay lets go outside to the garden. Said Sir. The garden was a

Place only made out of stones. First I will teach you how to use a sword.

Take this Sir and gave Ash a Sword. Use the Thin side to attack and broad side to defend. Now you try. Sir said this and attacked

Ash. Ash quickly defended with the broad then He attacked

With the thin side so fast that sir's sword fell to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Ash The Aura Knight

Chap 3: New Friends and Foes

When Sir touched the Sword claps came from behind Ash. It was told that it was his name was Lenna. She can't use Aura but she can heal. Ash went

Up to her and told him that he is Ash from pallet town. And his partner is a hearing that he is training to be a aura guardian she gave Ash a Riolu.

An Aura Gurdian must have a Riolu or Lucario. This Riolu is

can use Aura sphere! She you. Ash said. Oh Ash I need to tell you about our lifelong foes.

Team Darken. Let's go to the Meeting room to talk. said . said Ash.(In the meeting room)

Sir:Team Darken's Mission is to Darken the world with evilness. We only can stop them. So they are after us.

We must stop them. So, I will give you a Special Pokemon. It is Shiny Rapidash.

Ash: WoW! Thanks!


	4. Kidnapping

Ash the Aura Knight

Chap 4 :Kidnapped

Sir: You can use that Rapidash to travel.

Security: Sorry to interrupt ,but we are ATTACKED!

Sir: By whom?

Security: Team Darken. And they have kidnapped Miss Lenna !

Sir: What?

Security(outside):They are fleeing! No, they took Miss Lenna with them!

Ash: Uh-Oh

Sir: Ash, I know it is early for you but I must ask you to go and save Lenna. Riley, give him company and teach him

Aura when he is able.

Riley: Yes Sir!

Ash: Same as Riley!

Sir: Take this Sword Ash. Its called Sword of Truth.

Ash: It will be good use to me Sir.


	5. The quest begins

Ash The Aura Knight

Chap:5 : The Quest Begin

To rescue Lenna Ash and Riley traveled to a City.

Riley told Ash to buy some merchandise. Then after

Ash bought every thing ash and riley had a fight.

During the fight Ash found one Ho-Oh feather that helps to smoothly control Aura. Then…..

Riley: Lets go to the Cinnabar Island pokemon center

Ash:K


	6. Chapter 6

Ash The Aura Knight

Chap 6:Night at PC

Ash and Riley went to the PC. Ash booked a room for two. Then they started talking

Ash: Hey Riley, I wonder who leads Team Darken?

Riley: Code name is shadow.

Ash: And Real name?

Riley: Dark

Ash: Lets go to cafeteria, I'm hungry you know?

Riley: Yeah

At the Cafeteria…

Waitress: Can I get your order Sirs

Ash: I want a Sandwich and cold coffee.

Riley: I want Rice Balls and coffee more milk less, sugar.

Waitress: OK Sirs Your order will come in a few minutes.

(after few minutes)

Waitress: Here is your order sirs.


	7. Chapter 7

Ash the Aura Knight

Chap 7: Aura

When They were about to start eating, a bullet

Hit ash's glass and broke it. Another bullet came

But this time Riley made a barrier of "Aura".

Riley: Ash are you Right?

Ash : Yes . Listen Pikachu you must be in the Pc until I return.

Pikachu:Pi!

Ash: Good boy.

Riley: We must escape.

Ash: K

Riley: 1…2…3…and….Run

Ash and Riley escaped into the forest.

Riley: IT was Shadow!

Ash: So, They want to get rid of us.

Riley: I fear so.


	8. Chapter 8

Ash the Aura Knight

Chap 8 : Train for Aura

Ash: Hey Riley when you made a barrier of Aura I was surprised. Can you Teach me that?

Riley: Yeah. Take this gloves. Please use your Ho-oh feather.

Ash: So I wore the gloves took the Ho-Oh feather in hand so what now.

Riley: Tell Aura Fire

Ash: Aura Fire

(A blast of aura came out of ash's hands)

Riley: Now tell Aura Shield.

Ash: Aura Shield

(A shield became around Ash).

Ash: WOW!WOW!WOW!

Riley: That's How you do it.

Ash : Thanks.

Riley: We have reached HQ of Shadow Lets get going.


	9. Chapter 9

Ash The Aura Knight

Chap:9 : Final Show down.

When they got inside the place they could not get

Away from security guard Brendan. Riley started a battle with him, in which Riley wins Then..

Ash: Here is Lenna, inside the cell.

Riley: Yeah,but how we are supposed to get rid of those steel bars?

Ash: Go! Rapidash! Use flamethrower on the bars.

(the bars melted!)

Ash: Riley rescue her and I will defeat Shadow.

Ash : Come out Riolu. Come back Rapidash.

Riolu sense aura of shadow and show the way.

(ash followed riolu and got to shadow)

Ash: So your'e shadow. Want a Aura fight with me?

Shadow:Why not?

Ash: Aura Fire

Shadow: Aura Blast

Ash and Shadow: Argh…

Ash: Riolu Back me up with aura sphere.

(Riolu used Aura sphere on Shadow)

(ash's aura is defeating shadow and defeated him)

Shadow: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(Shadow burns until nothing remained).

Riley: Ash You did it

(Ash , Lenna , And Riley went back to theTree of Beginning)


	10. Chapter 10

Ash the Aura Knight

Chap 10: A happy Ending

Ash told all of his adventure to Sir.

Sir: Ash, I Thank you for saving my Daughter.

To award you I graduate you from Newbie rank

To Pure Aura Rank, The highest Rank. Now we

Will work together and Riley You are now semi-pure

Aura Rank. Now Lets give Ash his award . It is the Legendary Pokemon Ho-oh.

Ash: Thanks

Pikachu: Pika pi

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::The End::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


End file.
